familia de locos
by hada-demonio
Summary: este es el ganador de mi aviso es de humor y de amigos
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta historia se trata de grojband y los newmans en donde son como una familia esta idea la saque de new family me parecio muy buena y entronces esta historia esta basada en mi vida asi que disfruten

p.d:aquí todos tienen 16 años y son amigos pero viven las dos bandas juntas en una casa de 8 habitaciones(yo: que creyeron que iban a dormir juntos pues no jajajajaja pervetidos)2 baños una cocina ancha una sala grande y un patio con pasto verde y bien cuidado no pregunten como la compraron por que ni yo misma se

capitulo 1 vergüenza en el parque

pov. Corey

iba despetando me estire como todas las mañanas y oli un olor muy delisioso eso solo puede significar algo laney esta cocinando entronces me levante agarre una toalla y un cojunto de ropa Sali de mi habitación camino al baño de arriba y lenny estaba

-genial-me dije sacarticamente a mi mismo luego fui al de abajo y adivinen también estaba ocupado por kon y creo que iba tardar por lo que comio ayer asi que tuve que esperar a que saliera uno de los dos y el que primero salio fue lenny (yo: que sorpesa no? Alguien: si que abra comido para… yo:*comiendo un tamal pero cuando me doy cuenta que me vira lo escondo* quien sabe? alguien: bueno sigamos con esto)me bañe rápido y baje pero cuando baje ya todos estaban terminado de desayunar y no me dejaron nada y creo que carrie me voltio a ver con cara de burla asi que no le hise caso y me sente

-core ten te guarde unos panqueques-me dice laney estendiendome un plato con unos panqueque como amo sus panqueques son tan dulces

-gracias lanes-le dije y le di un gran abrazo

-y entronces que vamos a hacer hoy-dice carrie con una voz algo apagada y cansada terminado de desayunar

-¡que tal si vamos al parque!-dicen kon y konnie al mismo tiempo muy emocionados y todos nos miramos como con cara de estarlo pensando hasta que todos al fin gritamos

-VAMOS-gritan eso y todos salen como flash de la sala a sus cuartos a cambiarse y por una cosas para divertirse pasaron tan solo 20 minutos y baje a la sala y me encontré con todos ya listos solo esperándome

Y entronce salimos de la casa de camino al parque cuando llegamos lo primero que hice fue extender una manta en el pasto y sentarme junto con laney, lenny, carrie y kim ya que kon, kin y konnie se fueron a buscar algo de comer y nosotros empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que a lenny le dieron ganas de ir al baño

-aguantate lenny-dice laney tanquila

-pero no puedo-dijo lenny con dificultad ya que le andaba mucho y se me ocurrio hacer algo

-si lenny solo no pienses en una fuente con una agua muy refescante o en una agua muy fría-dije con un tono de burla

-RIFFIN DEJA DE MOLESTARLO-dice carrie o mas bien grita y entronces a laney se le ocurrio una idea

Pov. Laney

-pues ve ahí y has del baño-dije apuntando un árbol no muy lejos de ahí

-no me da cosa además esos señores de ahí me están observando-dice lenny y todos nos volteamos para ver a unos señores trabajando en unas rampas para el parque que se le quedaron viendo a lenny con mirada acosadora nosotros solo nos volteamos con cara mas o menos asi: 0-0

-entronces nose por que sino explotaras asi que decide-dije para tomar mi celular y poner música

-bien lo hare solo por que no quiero explotar-dice lenny y se va para ese árbol lo bueno es que no había mucha gente pero eso cambio cuando paso el desfile de "no contaminar el parque" ahí fue tanta mi vergüenza que me recargue en la mesa luego veo a lenny venir todo lleno de tomates y no quise preguntar y cuando pensé que mi vergüenza se había acabado kon, kin y konnie llegaron pero vi que este kin tenia mojados los patalones pero ahí no acaba por que enpezo a sonar la canción kon y empezó a bailar hasta quitase la playera yo con todas las chicas de ahí nos sonrojamos, yo me sonroje de vergüenza y yo corri hacia la salida cuando llegue me detuve para ver hacia tas y vi que lenny era preseguido por los de el desfile y kon siendo preseguido por todos los de el parque y yo me agare la cabeza con mi mano muy avergonzada

-gracias a todos por venir-dije y cerre la puerta del garaje

Hola se que no es tan grasioso pero no se scribir muy bien el humor asi que el que quiera ayudarme pues espero sus review

Chao*-*


	2. vacaciones

_**Hola les vengo a traer un nuevo capitulo de…-de roble de tambores-"UNA FAMILIA DE LOCOS"**_

 **Capitulo: vacaciones**

 _Pov. Nadie_

Estaban todos afuera de la casa todos excepto un pelirrojo que no se soltaba de el marco de la puerta

-NO ME IRE A NINGUNA CABAÑA EN EN UN BOSQUE Y SI ME COME ALGO O UN OSO ME ATACA-grita mientras que todos lo querían que se soltara para irse

-por favor ven Lars por mi-dice carrie mientras hace una cara de perrito en medio de la calle a medio morir

-pero….-carrie pone una cara mas tierna y lenny ya no se resistio y se solto-bueno voy

\- bueno ya se pueden subir- dice laney con enojo ya que todos estaban adentro de una camioneta excepto lenny y carrie

-aaaa si-dice los dos con vergüenza cuando ya todos subieron corey encendio la camioneta todos iban haciendo lo suyo kin y kim estaban hablando de sus próximos inventos kon y konnie comían en la parte de atrás como si no hubiera mañana carrie trataba de covencer a lenny que no es tan malo y corey estaba conduciendo mientras hablaba con laney sobre la banda hasta que kon dijo:

-oigan y que tal si cantamos?-dice kon

-claro-dicen todos y kon puso una canción

Todos locos-los caligaris

Corey:

Aquella vez éramos diez

ahora somos unos cuantos.

Todos:

Tengan cuidado! Tengan cuidado!

Corey:

Porque los tenemos rodeados.

Me preguntas: ¿Por qué de todo te reís?

Somos payasos nos ponemos la nariz.

Todos:

No somos muchos, no somos pocos

Pero estamos todos locos...

No somos muchos, no somos pocos

Pero estamos todos locos... (x2)

Kin:

No te confíes si no nos ves

estamos todos camuflados

todos:

Tengan cuidado! Mucho cuidado!

Lenny:

Hay gente loca en todos lados

Me preguntas: ¿Por qué de todo te reís?

Somos payasos nos ponemos la nariz.

Todos:

No somos muchos, no somos pocos

Pero estamos todos locos...

No somos muchos, no somos pocos

Pero estamos todos locos... (x2)

Uhoooooo-Uhoooooo

-estuvo genial!-dijo kon chocando las manos con su hermano "gemelo"

-si lo se-dice corey

Paso el tiempo y ahora era kin quien conducia y kim estaba en el asiento de copiloto ellos platicaban mientras laney estaba apoyada en el hombro de corey durmiendo al igual que corey lenny y carrie estabn igual solo que lenny esba apoyado de la ventana y carrie de su hombro kon y konnie se acostaron atrás y luego llego la mañana en donde ya habían llegado bajaron del auto todos

Bajaron el equipaje y fueron a explorar hasta que encontraron una cuerda que estaba cercas de un lago

-miren esto-dice corey tomando la cuerda y confundiendo a todos

-y….. que?-dice laney con su voz de siempre

-o vamos chicos es una cuerda esta cercas del lago y no se quieren lanzar será divertido-dice corey con una voz divertida

-yo voy primero!-dice kon emocionado agrara la cuerda y se sube corey lo empuja un poco y kon toma vuelo y cuando llega al lago….no se suelta y va de regreso y se estecho en un árbol cayendo por el

-si muy divertido-dice lenny con sarcasmo mientra todos van a ver a kon

-aaay mi pierna-se queja kon arastandose en la tierra con una rama en la pierna

-KON!-grita su gemelo

-ja cayeron-dice kon soltando la rama y parándose mientras baila todos le dieron zape a kon y luego fueron a comer algo en eso a corey se le ocurre una idea que tal vez funcione

Kin, kon, lenny y corey se encontraban afuera de la casa para jugar un juego con una flecha

-bueno el que pesmanesca mas tiempo en el circulo gana si?-dice corey agarrando el arco y la flecha

-si-dijeron los gemelos

-no creo mejor vámonos-dice lenny con miedo

-vamos lenny que no quieres ser fuerte para carrie?-pregunta con una sonrisa corey

-bueno-dice y se acomoda en el circulo corey lanza la flecha y se pierde en el sol

-ya no la veo la perdi en el sol-dice corey preocupado y se va corriendo con los gemelos a laos diferente corey va corriendo y se topieza cayendo en escremento de perro kin corria yse atravesó con una rama que le pego en la cara y cayo kon corria y el cayo al lago lenny se quedo en el circulo

-gane!-grita lenny pero cay la flecha y le atraviesa el pie-AAAAAAAA!-grita con todo hasta un sordo lo oyo luego la chicas salen y lo ven ahí tirado desmayado con la flecha en en pie a corey con escremento en la cara kin desmayado y kon aogandose

-mientras arreglamos esto-dice carrie

-grasias a todos por venir-dice todas y cierran la puerta del garaje

 _ **y listo ayuda por favorrrrrrrrrrrr bueno chao*-***_


End file.
